


bridges

by windupkatya



Series: love and 80s bands [4]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: we all have bridges. they connect us to people, but sometimes they burn down.(loosely based off 'skinny love' by bon iver)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proudlygoingnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudlygoingnowhere/gifts).



> !!!!!! i hope you enjoy!!! this may not be the best, but that's ok. i might rewrite this with more detail though. ANYWAY, yes, please enjoy your stay here at hotel de merdia

“so, this is it?” mark whispered, a single tear caressing his left cheek. 

ferdia stared at him, his eyes remained without emotion. he couldn't comprehend what was unfolding between him and his costar. it all felt false.

“i’ll still love you, even after all this.” the mckenna boy gestured around them with his left hand, letting it linger in the other man’s direction for a second too long. 

ferds crossed his arms against his creme sweater, a huff escaped his lips as he looked toward the moon above them. it was a crystal clear night in dublin, you could see all the stars perfectly. the younger one longed to be away from this situation and somewhere to stargaze until the sun peaked over the countryside. but he knew that was impossible, especially when his problem had legs, and was named mark mckenna. 

“i’m sorry, mark. there’s nothing i can change. he makes me happy.” 

“i.. i made you happy.” 

“yeah, you did. but it’s time for that chapter to end. did you really think that when we first dating back during the sing street press tour, we’d end up together forever?” ferdia shot, sending a dagger right into the heart of the man across from him.

“well sorry for wanting us to work out. it was obviously a mistake to ever ask you out in the beginning if you knew we were going to be doomed.” mark spat, his hands wiping away the remaining tears upon his skin. 

“i guess this is goodbye then.” 

“i think it is.” the eldest muttered before turning away. 

he listened ferds’ footsteps echo down the abandoned parkway until only the whistle of the wind accompanied him. behind mark was the crime scene of everything he had loved over the past 4 years, and he didn't dare to face it. he had to step forward, start fresh. 

as he walked along the bridge, he thumbed the metal circle that sat in his jean pocket. that was how the night was supposed to end, with a ring on ferdia's hand and a wedding to plan. now the only place the band sat was on the bottom of a pond in the middle of dublin, and the only planning that had to be done was how mark would cope.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... i'm so sorry


End file.
